


Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

by StarGazerGamer



Series: Mass Effect Escapades [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Liam and Adam Ryder finally share a kiss after dancing around their feelings for so long.





	Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally witnessed kiss. Requested by pastelgarrusvakarian on Tumblr.

“Accidentally witnessed kiss”  
The evening was just like any other since coming to Andromeda, and downloading the movie library from the Nexus. Adam sat with Liam on the ratty, but comfortable, couch watching cheesy action vids. Liam had even found a few from the 20th and 21st centuries on Earth. Adam considered those the golden age of vid making. The one playing at the moment was one of those super hero movies, he loved this one. The female lead left her isolated island to take on a man’s war. The laughs came easily when she tried ice cream for the first time, and especially the ball scene. Both men puzzled over how a sword would fit down the back of a dress and still be comfortable. Adam refused to blubber like an idiot during the tear jerking moments.

The tissue box bumped his arm as Liam passed them over without him saying anything. “I’m not going to cry this time.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Liam laughed as Adam snatched the box from him with a small affronted sniff. They leaned back as the movie drew to a close, their hands bumping as they both reached for the popcorn. Adam’s eyes, blue as the sea, met Liam’s for an electric second. His heart fluttered in his chest and he had to remind himself that he should keep things professional. _Pfft. Professional. You blubber in front of him during every hint of a sad part in a movie._ Adam felt the heat rise in his face and he turned his face away. The warm, gentle fingers on his cheek surprised him into turning back.

“Look, I know what I said about keeping things strictly business between us last time.” Adam felt the blood rush into his face, heart throbbing in his ears, as he remembered that night. Awkward was an understatement for that night. “But,” Liam paused as he caught Adam’s eyes. “I can’t forget about it. Never thought I’d find a man attractive, none certainly appealed to me in the Milky Way.” He slid his hand over Adam’s cheek, feeling the roughened stubble against his palm. “Then I met you.” He grinned at the cheesy line, but it was the truth. “To be honest, you drew me from the onset.” Adam’s face turned an even more brilliant shade of scarlet, which was impressive. Liam had to get it off his chest. “I’m not making any promises here. We could be incompatible, but I’m willing to give it a shot Pathfinder… Adam.” Liam laughed at Adam’s expression.

Adam was going through so many emotions he wasn’t able to makes heads or tails of them. Liam was telling him that he was willing to give them a try and he couldn’t talk beyond the lump in his throat. He hadn’t wanted to push, not after that night. He’d given Liam all the time and space he needed because he’d been just as embarrassed at not reading the signs right. Yet now here he was. Adam called himself ten times an idiot for not being able to do much beyond opening and closing his mouth in surprised disbelief. Liam laughed at his shocked face. Adam watched those caramel colored eyes and _knew_ what to do. He leaned forward, he heard Liam’s quick intake of breath, and pressed his lips against Liam’s. The touch was whisper soft, hesitant, and achingly sweet. It held all of Adam’s feelings for the crisis specialist.

A sigh escaped as Liam pressed forward into the embrace, the popcorn knocking to the floor unnoticed, deepening the kiss. His hands slid into the familiar dark brown hair, tugging lightly at the locks. The groan rumbled deep in his chest as he swept his tongue inside. The delicate buttery taste of popcorn invaded his senses as he brushed his tongue along Adam’s. The heat between them rose as blood pounded in his veins. Adam’s hands clutched at his waist, tugging insistently with the need to get closer.

“Hey kid.” The gravelly voice broke the heated moment as the door slid open. The old krogan paused in the doorway as he took in the scene in front of him. Liam, half on top of Adam with his hands tangled in the other man’s hair. Adam had his hands fisted in Liam’s shirt, Drack was frankly surprised the kid was wearing a shirt, and his face was turning as red as a boiled lobster. “Well.” Drack chortled as the two men shot apart after a beat of silence. Drack turned slightly to face out into the cargo bay. “Gil! You owe me ten credits!”

“ _What!?_ You’re joking!” The astonished reply resonated in the small space.

“Caught ‘em red handed! Fork it over.” Drack announced as he motioned with his arm. The grumbling from the second floor only made the old krogan chuckle. He turned back to see Liam and Adam squirming like school kids called down to the principal’s office. “I’ve only got one thing to say to you two.” Both snapped to attention, backs ramrod straight.

“It’s about damn time.”


End file.
